


TMNT Nuevo compañero

by TMNTYAOI



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), au tmnt, humans tmnt
Genre: Boys In Love, Homosexuality, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTYAOI/pseuds/TMNTYAOI
Summary: AU HumansSer el mejor agente del FBI tienes sus privilegios como sus consecuencias, Rafael tuvo que pasar por las consecuencias para darse cuenta de eso. Dispuesto a ya no continuar, el mas grande mafioso regresa poniendo en peligro a los ciudadanos, ahora tiene que atraparlo con ayuda de un novato.Pero ¿Otras cosas se verán incluidas entre ambos? Los sentimientos y el trabajo, a menudo, son una mala combinación.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El hombre de brillante cabello rojizo permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el agua fría de la regadera quitaba los restos de shampoo y jabón, las leves bolsas bajo sus ojos mostraban su cansancio de varias noches. Al salir de la ducha y secarse bien, se puso su pantalón de traje negro, camisa roja y sobre la misma una gran gabardina que le llagaba más abajo de las rodillas, una vez listo salió de su hogar, subió a su auto y prendió marcha a su trabajo.  
Un vaso de café sin azúcar lo acompañaba en su silencioso trayecto al edifico del FBI, al llegar se estaciono en el lugar reservado para él y bajo del auto; Al pasar por las grandes puertas de cristal algunos de los agentes o policías se apartaban de su camino o le hacían una corto asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, metió una mano en su gabardina color café y con la otra aun bebía de su café semi-frió, estaba por irse a su oficina pero la voz tras él lo hizo detenerse.  
Donnie: Al menos sigues con esa aura aterradora —Menciono a las espaldas del oji-verde con tono sarcástico.—  
Rafa: Valla, justo al tipo que quería ver —Miro por sobre su hombro al de los anteojos.— Días, jefe  
Donnie: Rafael —Le hizo una corta reverencia como saludo.— A mi oficina  
El mayor gruñe con fastidio ante la orden, sin otra opción fue tras el castaño y una vez estando ambos frente a la puerta de la oficina principal se dispusieron a entrar e ir a sentarse, el castaño tras el escritor y el pelirrojo frente a el mismo. Donatello mantenía un semblante serio que pocas veces veía Rafael y en esas veces sentirse tenso era inevitable, el hombre de camisa morada coloco sus codos sobre el escritorio con los ojos cerrados, parecía meditar lo que estaba por decir, Donatello era una buena persona y un buen amigo del pelirrojo pero al tratarse de trabajo, la amistad se desvanecía.  
Donnie: Leí tu carta de sugerencia —Al fin dijo después de un rato de silencio.—  
Rafa: Oh, eso, si —Se movió incomodo en la silla.—  
Donnie: Y se la mostré a mi superior —Entreabrió sus ojos.—  
Rafa: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque!? —Frunció su ceño con irritación.—  
Donnie: Era necesario, eres el mejor agente de este departamento —Recargo por completo los brazos en su escritorio.—  
Aquello dicho era verdad, Rafael siempre estuvo comprometido en hacer un buen trabajo en resolver casos y terminar resultando victorioso, se ganó el respeto y el fanatismo de algunos compañeros. Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada de que estaban a punto de ahorcarse mutuamente, uno por no respetar su decisión y el otro por no dejarlo hundirse tan fácil.  
Donnie: Eres mi amigo, Rafa —Soltó un suspiro pesado.— Sé que estás pasando por momentos complicados pero-  
Rafa: ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un pero! —Dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio.—  
Donnie: ¡Cállate y escúchame! —Se levantó de su asiento de forma amenazante.—  
Rafa: Tch..—Se recargo con desgano en la silla.—  
Donnie: Gracias —Volvió a sentarse y acomodo su corbata.— No te puedes dar por vencido tan fácil  
Rafa: Lastima, ya lo hice —Miro a otro lado con la mirada baja.—  
Donnie: ¿Que parte de que te callaras no entendiste? —Hizo una mueca con molestia.—  
Rafa: Jemm...—Se cruza de brazos, permaneciendo con la mirada baja.—  
Nuevamente un silencio inundo la oficina, bien sabia el de anteojos que convencer al otro iba a ser complicado y más aún cuando sabia las noches de insomnio que este había tenido, día y noche se la pasaba buscando al que irrumpió aquella casa pero parecía que cada vez que se acercaba otra cosa lo hacía dar pasos hacia atrás llevándolo a frustrase de todo a su alrededor pero si no lo intentaba, era el fin de lo que alguna vez fue Rafael.  
Donnie: Hay un caso del que quiero que te encargues —Fingió hacer una anotación para no prestar atención a la expresión del otro.—  
Rafa: No, ya no más casos —Dijo sin ningún interés.—  
Donnie: —Le arroja el bolígrafo a la cabeza.— ¡Se dice "Si, jefe", animal!  
Rafa: ¡Maldita sea, Donatello! —Se sobo la zona donde fue herido.—  
Donnie: ¡Ahora dilo tú! —Estaba a punto de arrojarle su portafolios.—  
Rafa: ¡Si, jefe! —Se cubre con sus brazos.—  
Donnie: Perfecto —Retomo su postura tranquila.— Miguel Ángel te llevara la información a tu oficina  
Rafa: Sigo sin entender porque somos amigos si me hablas más como jefe que como amigo —Sonrió ladino y se acomodó mejor en la silla.—  
Donnie: Porque así van a ser las cosas hasta que te largues o hasta que sepas comportarte —Frunció su ceño con seriedad.—  
Rafa: Bien —Rodo los ojos con desgano.—  
Donnie: Si tienes dudas con el caso puedes venir a decirme —Se encogió de hombros.—  
Un último asentimiento de cabeza del pelirrojo fue dado a su jefe para después salir de la oficina. Con la mirada al suelo se fue por el largo pasillo, dio varias vueltas al llegar a las esquinas de los pasillos hasta que llego a su oficina; Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse, la cerro de inmediato al notar dos sobres de color amarillo mostaza sobre su escritorio, se quejó entre dientes una vez se sentó en su cómoda silla y empezó a abrir el primer sobre.  
Su ceño se frunció con confusión al ver la información tan simple que le habían dado, sabía que el rubio pecoso no era tan idiota como para equivocarse de información, sin embargo, su nombre venia en las hojas a lo que no era una equivocación eso. Pero de un momento a otro dio varios parpadeos al ver el nombre que venía más abajo lo que lo saco de sus casillas.  
Rafa: ¡¡DONATELLO!! —Grito con furia.—  
Tal grito exalto a los que pasaban por ahí y los que se encontraban en otros lados del edificio, mientras que en la oficina del castaño, este se encontraba tomando una taza de té con la compañía del rubio quien tranquilamente comía una rosquilla, ambos permanecieron en sus cosas aunque el grito lo hayan escuchado.  
Mikey: Creo que vendrá a asesinarte —Dio otro mordisco a la dona glaseada.—  
Donnie: Lo dudo —Se encogió de hombros sin importancia.—  
Mikey: Pero antes de que solo seas un cadáver —Paso el bocado y le sonrió ampliamente.— ¿Me darías un aumento?  
Donnie: No —Dio un sorbo a su taza.—  
Mikey: A veces me caes muy mal —Hizo un puchero.—


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Rafael tenía la cabeza recargada en el escritorio de su jefe desde hace más de cinco minutos tratando de asimilar lo que los dos hombres le habían explicado pero no podía ir en contra de las órdenes del jefe de su jefe, bueno si podía pero no quería.   
Mikey: Vamos osito rudo —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.— No es tan malo  
Donnie: Yo no veo ningún problema —Jugaba con el bolígrafo que tenía en manos.—  
Rafa: Cállense los dos —Levanto la mirada y los vio con molestia.— Bien saben que Casey es mi compañero  
Donnie: Awww cosita —Soltó una risa burlona.—  
Rafa: Grrr —Fulmino con la mirada al castaño.—  
Mikey: Créeme, amigo, hasta yo estoy sorprendido que lo hayan ascendido al área de búsqueda y rescate —Hizo una exagerada mueca de indignación.— ¡Y a mí no me quieren dar un aumento!  
Donnie: Se quejan demasiado los dos —Negó con la cabeza decepcionado.— Solo dedíquense a trabajar   
Rafa: Lo quiero en mi oficina en diez minutos —Demando con voz gruñona.—  
El pelirrojo salió dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar la puerta, el de ojos azul cielo soltó una carcajada por la irritabilidad que mostraba su compañero, el de ojos café-rojizos solo mostró una sonrisa divertida pues la compañía del hombre pecoso lo calmaba de tanto estrés que le generaba el trabajo, nada mal para alguien que se encargaba de interrogar a los más peligrosos criminales y sacarles la verdad, Miguel Ángel era un empleado ejemplar.  
Mikey: Yo iré por el muchacho —Se levantó de la silla a la par que secaba las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos.—  
Donnie: Te lo agradezco, Miguel Ángel —Asintió suavemente con la cabeza.—  
Mikey: ¡Oh vamos! Que me llames Mikey, es más fácil —Puso sus manos en su cadera.— Además estamos en confianza   
Donnie: ¿Ahora también te vas a quejar por esto? —Acomodo sus anteojos, mirando al contrario con diversión.—  
Mikey: Y aún faltan muchas —Le dio un guiño.—  
Donnie: ¿Esta bien si te las compenso con una pizza? —Se cruzó de brazos a la par que arqueaba una ceja.—  
Mikey: Es una cita —Chasqueo los dedos de ambas manos.—  
Donnie: ¿Una ci- —Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, siendo cortadas sus palabras por el otro.—  
Mikey: Hasta más tarde señor D —Se despidió con la mano, sonriendo ampliamente.—  
Donnie: ¡¡Mikey!! —Su grito sonó molesto y nervioso al mismo tiempo.—  
El pecoso salió de la oficina y a paso rápido se alejó, metió las manos en su abrigo negro, no era grueso así que no había problema en que lo trajera cuando hacía calor y era parte de su uniforme así que no se libraba mucho de esa prenda. Mientras iba camino a la planta baja del edifico sonrió ladino por las expresiones de su superior en la oficina, quizá esa también era una razón por la que le encantaba molestarlo, bueno, llevaban más de siete años trabajando juntos, eran mejores amigos.  
El departamento de análisis de conducta pertenecía a una de las ramas más importantes para el FBI ya que ahí llegaba todo el papeleo sobre los diferentes casos de los que se tenía que encargar el departamento, Leonardo estaba cómodo al trabajar ahí, tomar, acomodar y llevar era la rutina diaria. Claro que para alguien que había recibido enseñanza y entrenamiento para hacer esos casos, era un desperdicio al terminar solo viendo paquetes mostaza.  
Abril: ¿Los de este estante iban por número o por orden alfabético? —Miro confusa los paquetes y luego a su compañero.—  
Leo: Orden numérico, los del segundo estante van por orden alfabético —Respondió con simpleza.—  
Abril: Dios, siempre me han confundido estos —Resoplo con fastidio.—  
La chica pelirroja había ingresado hace unos meses y de inmediato se hizo amiga del menor, se ayudaban mutuamente al organizar lo que ayudo a hacer mejor el trabajo, ella si se dedicó para estar en esa área pero le costaba un poco acostumbrarse. Leo no llevaba más tiempo que ella trabajando ahí, entro cinco meses antes pero se adaptó rápido, lo que avergonzaba a la fémina de que el más joven mostraba más experiencia.  
Justo en ese momento ambos estaban acomodando el nuevo papeleo que llego en la mañana, el pelinegro-azulado tomo otro sobre pero las letras en mayúsculas llamaron su atención puesto que eran muy pocos los que venían así y esos eran los casos más importantes a resolver, cuando estaba por leer la etiqueta, el llamado a la ventanilla llamo la atención de ambos, viendo al hombre rubio.  
Abril: ¿Agente Miguel Ángel? —Miro con sorpresa al mencionado.— ¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo?  
Mikey: Si, si no es molestia —Sonrió ladino y señalo al menor.— ¿Me lo prestas?  
Leo: ¿A mí? —Se señaló así mismo incrédulo.—  
Abril: Oh por supuesto —Rio bajito y empujo al chico hacia la puerta.— Sale paquete   
Leo: ¿Q-que? ¿Porque? —Su expresión cambio por una preocupada.— ¿Estoy en problemas?  
Mikey: Te lo explico en el camino —Se alejó de la ventanilla y fue a la puerta.—  
Una vez el oji-zafiro estuvo afuera, siguió al de pecas quien había empezado a caminar sin esperarlo a lo que tuvo que correr un poco para poder ponerse a su lado. El rubio no dijo palabra durante el trayecto lo que puso más preocupado al menor a lo que jugaba inquietante con sus manos.  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta gris y en la parte de arriba tenía una placa dorada con letras negras en mayúsculas, dando a conocer al perteneciente de esa oficina a lo que Leonardo se sintió desvanecer al ver el nombre, miro al rubio con nervios y movía la boca pero las palabras no salían, Miguel Ángel soltó una risa ante aquel acto.  
Mikey: Tranquilo, no muerde muy seguido —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.—  
Leo: Pe-pero yo no de-debería estar aquí —Paso saliva con dureza.—  
Mikey: Pues ahora lo estás, bienvenido al barco —Metió las manos en su abrigo.— Deberías entrar, ya pasaron los diez minutos  
Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo, el agente ya se había retirado dejándolo solo, paso saliva nuevamente y acomodo su corbata negra que le daba buen aspecto a su camisa azul claro, tomo la perilla abriendo despacio la puerta para después asomar solo su cabeza notando la presencia del pelirrojo sentado en su escritorio.  
Rafa: La invitación ya está hecha, ¿Sabes? —Lo mira de reojo.—  
Leo: Pe-perdón agente Rafael —Entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí.—  
Rafa: Toma asiento —Señala la silla frente a su escritorio.—  
Sin demora acato la orden dada, mientras el de ojos verdes terminaba de hacer unas anotaciones, Leo miro con cautela a su alrededor pues era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar y la primera vez que veía al mejor agente de la agencia tan cerca. Escucho el suspiro ajeno a lo que de inmediato se enderezo en espera de lo que le fuera a decir el mayor.  
Rafa: Felicidades, vas a trabajar conmigo —Lo miro inexpresivo.—  
Leo: ¿Q-que yo que? —Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.—


End file.
